U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,556,499 and 5,762,753 disclose a peeler-delaminator method and apparatus employing a peel bar supported in a solid bearing that provides continuous bearing contact with the peel bar. The references also describe a peel bar bearing that includes an abrasive surface for continuously scrubbing the peel bar.